


Girl In Line

by MisfitArtist



Series: The Mox and the Merc [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Swearing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: V is a gonk who just says whatever comes to her mind and now, she has to deal with the consequences of having exactly one braincell (which is Johnny's).Fic inspired by that one text convo with Judy. It's sinful, it's fluffy, sue me.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: The Mox and the Merc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098761
Comments: 25
Kudos: 362





	Girl In Line

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this while drunk, couldn't even remember it... Anyway I was frustrated when I saw that it wasn't finished. So yeah. Probably has some spelling mistakes.
> 
> Hope you gays enjoy. Lemme know what u think. 
> 
> (Guys writing smut while hungover is so damn hard what-)

* * *

V wasn't the type to  _ think _ before opening her mouth to say something. Which is funny, considering that in her line of work, not thinking things through would get anyone killed in a matter of moments here in Nightcity. 

Forgetting to recharge your guns before moving in for the kill. 

Forgetting what information to use as blackmail. 

Forgetting that her output works in the smut industry. 

Alright, that last one wouldn't  _ technically _ get her killed... But it might as well, considering how fast her heart was racing right now. 

When the merc got some messages one night from her girlfriend Judy, who got totally shit faced, she smiled, bemused at her antics and bad puns, before sending some quick replies. Everything seemed to be nova, but then the hangover messages came... 

And she might have jokingly said something about a leash and the fact that she should "keep her girl in line". 

Like we have concluded before, V isn't someone who puts much thought into her banter. Naturally, when the conversation ended due to Judy's lack of sleep, she went on with her day: beating up Tyger Claws, running from the cops, crashing her bike _again,_ doing some quick biz, the usual. 

So when she was met with another text from Judy, asking her to stay over that night, she,  _ once again,  _ didn't think much about it. She was still giddy whenever she had the chance to see the techie, so she quickly sent back a "Alright, see ya later <3". 

Ignoring Johnny as he breathes out: "Whipped", she got on with her day, being extra careful so that she  _ doesn't _ get punched in the face today. 

When evening came around, she left for Judy's after taking a quick shower and feeding Nibbles. Driving between the traffic of Watson, she miraculously made it to her girlfriend's place in one piece, and parked Jackie's Arch next to the familiar van. 

With an easy smile on her lips, the merc made her way up the stairs and soon she found herself in front of her place. Judy might have given her the access code to her pad, but V still insists on knocking whenever she knows that her girl expects her. 

Her girl... The thought still made butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

_ Ughhh...  _

And still made Johnny groan audibly whenever he felt it. 

After a short argument about him leaving them alone for the night, she knocked on the door. 

What happened after is what caused the merc to be in this predicament. 

As soon as the door opened, she was pulled in roughly by the collar of her synthleather jacket before being pushed back against the adjacent wall. Soft lips captured hers in a bruising kiss, making the merc let out a startled yelp before she melted into the kiss. Her knees almost gave out as she felt her lover's tongue tracing her bottom lip, and when Judy's teeth claimed them she let out a muffled groan. 

To V it felt like the kiss lasted forever, which of course she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she had to swallow down the whimper that threatened to leave her mouth as Judy detached herself from her. 

"Hey V..." Judy said, her lips brushing her ear. Her husky tone and the hot breath she blew into it made it impossible for V to concentrate enough to respond with actual  _ words.  _

Instead she let out a breathless: "Hey, Jude."

She shuddered as she felt the outline of a smirk forming itself against her earlobe. 

"Got something planned just for you..." Judy said in a low voice, her hands moving up her thighs, nails digging into her pants as she dragged them up slowly. V moaned lowly as the trimmed nails got to her abs, leaving red marks in their trail. Judy started kissing her jawline sensually, her hands cupping her breasts through her top briefly. She squeezed them for good measure. 

V bit her lip and breathlessly let out a shaky: "Yeah... What did ya have in mind?" 

Her senses were overloaded with pleasure as Judy moved her hands, placing them on either side of her neck before she started to kiss her again. 

_ Click _

V's eyes flew open at the sound and she quickly pulled away from her output, nervousness building up in her belly as she spotted the devilish smirk that she wore. 

And then she felt  _ it.  _

A collar. 

Judy had just put a  _ collar _ on her. 

The techie's smile only widened when she spotted the deep red blush that took over V's surprised face. 

"Going around and throwing yourself into all these stupid situations..." V's brain felt like it was short circuiting as Judy pulled out a leash from the back pocket of her overalls: "And then you have the balls to tell  _ me  _ that I should be put on a leash and be kept in line?" 

The merc could only watch helplessly as the woman snapped the leash on the synthleather collar around her neck. 

"I think that I should keep you in line... Teach you how to  _ behave _ ." Judy said darkly, before turning around and pulling V behind her like some stray she found on the streets. V didn't have it in her mind to even  _ think _ about protesting, tumbling after her output as she led her into her bedroom. When Judy turned back around, she pushed her backwards into bed, the leash still firm in her grasp. V could feel her nerves build up at the sight of the sadistic glint in her hazel eyes, which she forced her to meet as she pulled the collar upwards, making the merc's neck ache slightly at the pressure. 

Judy then bent down and got out a box that was hidden under her bed, dropping it unceremoniously next to V. 

Dildos, strapons, plugs, ropes, handcuffs... 

"Fuck..." V said as her eyes landed on objects she didn't even fucking recognize. Where the hell was  _ that _ even supposed to  _ go _ ?

"Oh... I planned on that, mi calabacita." Judy then kissed V again, climbing unto her lap, straddling her. Deft hands made short work of her jacket and crop top, and Judy smirked evilly as she ripped off her bra, making V yelp embarrassingly into the kiss as the cold air met her hot skin. 

_ Fuck... she liked this bra.  _

"Judy... Isn't this a bit much? I was only kidding when I said th-" V tried to get out between the tongue and teeth that attacked her, but she was rudely interrupted as Judy pushed her leash back, making her lie down on her back. 

"Ah ah ah... No backing out now, pet." She responded, as she briefly let go of the leash, her attention on the adult box next to her. Keeping her tone low, she rummaged through it, taking out a pair of handcuffs, the rope and a  _ big _ strapon: "Can't let you go and say shit like that, when it's clear that you're the one who needs some... discipline." 

V felt equal parts positively terrified and turned on. 

_ Pet _

God, Judy... does she even know what she's doing to her? Judging from the borderline  _ hungry _ look in her eyes, she did, very much. 

"I... Won't do it again if that's what you're after?" V asked, unsure. Her eyes were glued to her output as she took both of her hands and moved them up to rest against her bed frame. She could easily escape her, tear the embarrassing leather around her neck off and make a break for the door. 

_ Click _

Sure, she had dabbled into toys before... 

_ Click _

But never like this. 

Then again... Why the hell would she want to run from the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes on, as she handcuffed her to her bed? She was so turned on, it almost  _ hurt. _

"Fuck V... now that's a good look for you." Judy chuckles breathlessly, watching in amusement as V tried to get the handcuffs off: "Don't bother... Won these in a bet, together with my MaxTac uniform remember? It's the real deal." 

V felt herself getting wetter by the minute. Not that she  _ wanted  _ to escape in the first place, but the idea of being at her complete mercy... let's just say that it did things to her. 

"Fuck... Judy I-" Judy was keen on not letting V finish that sentence, deciding to use her carelessness to pull down her pants and underwear in one go, leaving her bare in front of her. V shuddered as she felt Judy's eyes and hands roam every inch of her skin, never touching the place she needed them most. 

The fact that Judy was still very much dressed was something that V didn't expect to be a turn on. The power play behind it... V rubbed her thighs together, hoping to ease some of the pressure she had built up. 

Wrong move. 

Judy frowned at the movement, as if offended that it wasn't _her_ that was giving her relief. Clenching her jaw she went for the rope, tearing V's legs apart before quickly tying each of them up with precision. V was now completely exposed in that position. The rope dug into her skin in a sinful way, making her almost moan as she could only spread her legs to keep it from being too painful. 

"Judy... God, how do you know this shit?" V mustered to breath out as her output smirked in self-satisfaction, her eyes glued to her dripping centre. 

"I edit stuff like that for a living, remember?" Judy chuckles out, before moving off of the bed. Without breaking eye contact, she started to strip, sensually running her hands down her tattooed arms and her defined abs. V had to keep herself from whimpering at the sight, she desperately wanted to eat her out, to feel her on her tongue and to feel her thighs squeeze her face when she comes... 

Stepping back towards the bed, she takes the harness of the strap and expertly puts it on, before moving back to the box to take out two small shards. She moves the box from the bed before going back to sit in front of V's spreaded legs. 

"Judy... It's too big, fuck..." V stammered out as she took in the dildo, protruding between the techie's legs: "I don't think it's going to fit-" 

Judy only smirked at that: "Mi calabacita... I'll  _ make  _ it fit. Don't you worry about that." 

Taking back the leash that had been discarded earlier, she pulled on it slightly, just enough to remind V that it was still there. And boy, did it remind her. 

The wetness between her legs became uncomfortable. 

Holding out the two different colored shards, Judy started to explain. 

"See these two baddies? Well, this one is for me." She said as she put it into her port, her eyes glowing blue for a moment, before turning back into their usual hazel: "Let's me feel everything with the strap, feels like a real dick."

V looked nervously at the strapon, fuck... Judy would fuck her brains out, and she would feel  _ everything _ . Her thoughts were interrupted as Judy held out the other shard, moving in closer. The woman pushed back some strands of hair, as she put it into her port, stroking her cheek gently as she finished: " And that one... Well, easy way to describe it is that it makes you  _ wayyy _ more sensitive."

Words flash before V's eyes, but she couldn't concentrate on any of them. 

She felt hot. 

Like her body was on fire. 

"Judy-" She groans as her eyes zeroed in on her grinning output and then her member. "Fuck... I can't stand it." 

_ I need it inside me... now.  _

_ Where do you even find shards like that? I didn't even know stuff like that existed.  _

Judy only chuckles evilly as she moves in to kiss her lover, biting down on her lip as she pulls her towards her with the leash. 

"One more thing... As long as that chip is in you, you won't be able to cum. So you better behave." She said, her lips moving along V's. V's eyes snapped open, and before she could let out an indignant "What?!" Judy lines up the strap with her entrance and roughly pushes inside her. 

V let out a loud groan at the feeling of being filled, she was so damn wet that even with such a rough lover, it barely hurt. Judy grins, swearing under her breath and saying something along the lines of V being tight. 

"Oh god... Judy... Fuck!" V cried out as Judy started to move her hips, going slow for the first few moments to let V adjust. One way to describe what V was feeling was  _ too much.  _ Almost, at least. She couldn't think straight. Sleeping with Judy always felt amazing but this... God, it felt like her body would combust. 

"Damn V... Fuck!" Judy growled as she couldn't hold back any longer, upping the pace and making V scream louder.

The merc helplessly pulled on the handcuffs, as her output pounds her mercilessly. The rope of her legs dug into her skin as Judy used the hand that wasn't pulling on her leash to spread her hips further, letting her reach deeper into V's pussy. The collar felt tight around her neck, and Judy grinned down at her before she pulled on it, making V lift her head up and meet Judy in a heated kiss. 

Their tongues and teeth clashed, but neither minded as they both moaned into the kiss. Judy pulled away first, moving down towards her lovers breasts, she started to suck and bite them, leaving love bites in her wake. Love marks that would make V remember their time together, every time she would walk by a mirror. That notion only motivated Judy to bite harder, and V let out a loud swear at that. 

Moving back to look at her handiwork, she almost came from the sight alone. 

V, the badass merc, her lover, all tied up at her mercy, covered in bite marks and hickies, wearing a collar that was being pulled on by the leash  _ she _ held in her hand, screaming out in pure pleasure as Judy screws her brains out. 

"Fuck V... I'm gonna get addicted to this sight." Judy growls out, an animalistic side of her making her put her index and middle finger in V's mouth, silently ordering her to suck, which V eagerly did after the initial surprise died down: "I might scroll a virtu of this... Of you being all obedient, collared and tied up with your pussy clenching around my dick as I fuck you." 

V only groaned at her words, and Judy could feel her pussy getting tighter around her. Grinning, she took out her fingers from V's mouth and pinched her nipple roughly, as she fucked her with new vigor: "Who would have thought... Big bad V, loves to be treated like a Joytoy."

"That's... Fuck! That's not true-" V stammered out and looked away in shame at her words, but Judy could feel her tightening up again. 

"That so?" She stopped her movement abruptly and pulled out so that only the tip was still inside. V whimpered pitifully at the loss and Judy's sadistic gaze made her bite her lip in want. Fuck... Who would have imagined that Judy had this side to her? She was usually so gentle, careful... Now she could clearly see how much she wants to make V squirm, to make her scream and to manhandle her. 

"Tell me you want me to treat you like a doll." Judy says darkly, while she roughly pulls on her leash. 

V could feel the blood rushing to the tip of her ears. Fuck... She wasn't messing around was she? 

She felt like she would die of embarrassment, but her body was on fire... 

Maybe if she did what Judy wanted, she would let her come? 

"I'm waiting. Won't move until you tell me." Judy said, wiggling her hips teasingly, making V moan and try to push her hips down into the toy. Smirking, Judy pulled away just a bit further and held her spread hips in place. 

V bit her lip, trying to work up the courage to say the sinful words her lover wanted to hear. The collar around her neck felt like it was scorching her skin as Judy pulled on it roughly. 

"C'mon. Say it. Say you want me to treat you like my personal little joytoy." Judy said, her low voice almost matching a growl as her dark eyes pierced into V's. 

Swallowing down her pride, the merc whimpered before replying: "Please... Judy. I want you t-to treat me like your personal joytoy. I'm yours, use me however you want, please." 

V didn't think that it would be possible for Judy to get even more turned on... 

God, had she been wrong. 

Judy's eyes became almost animalistic as she slowly exhaled: "Fuck V... Sorry, if I'm hurting you, just tell me to stop."

V raised a questioning brow at that: "W-what do you mean with hurting me?" 

Before she got the chance to say anything else, Judy pulled out completely and turned her around so that she was on her knees, with her face pressed into the mattress. She yelped at the sudden change in position, but soon she felt the leash pull her head back, choking her and making her put her weight unto her elbows for support. The position was difficult to maintain, especially since she was tied up, but that didn't stop Judy from putting the toy back in, in one rough motion. 

Screaming out in a mix of pain and pleasure, V felt Judy piston into her with what felt like all of her strength.

"God! JUDY!" V screams out as she feels her arms give out from under her. It was too much, the shard elevating her senses tenfold but not  _ letting her come _ . 

_ Fucking stupid shit shard.  _

Judy had been rough before, but now... V couldn't even  _ think  _ about anything but the woman fucking her like an animal. She felt like a doll, getting used with no mercy. Judy said she would stop if it hurts, which it  _ did,  _ but it also felt fucking incredible. They found out about V's masochist streak a few weeks after going out, and Judy had been very excited to use it to her advantage. Like right now, for example. 

The grip Judy had on her collar loosened, letting V drop her front on the soft cushions as she kept moaning loudly. Judy swore, groaning at the tightness of her pussy in this position. If she didn't know any better she would think that the toy would outright  _ melt _ . 

"Fuck, yes! V, god, you're so fucking tight." Judy said as she gripped her ass, nails digging painfully into the flesh, making V groan into the pillow. Noticing her reaction, Judy smiled before slapping her ass. That earned her two reactions, a loud moan from V and a low growl from herself as she felt the merc tighten up.

"Fuck... I'm close!" Judy breathes out, slapping V's ass until the woman was a screaming mess under her, not able to even form words at this point. Judy could see the imprints of her hands on the soft flesh, and wondered if she would even be able to sit down tomorrow... 

V couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to come,  _ needed _ to come. She felt so fucking  _ close _ , but she knew that as long at the shard was in her, she couldn't. 

Turning her head around to look at Judy, she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, she was overwhelmed. Her ass hurt in a delicious way, her pussy was getting sore from the way Judy fucked her, and the collar made her feel like a fucking  _ pet _ . 

She couldn't hold on any longer. 

"Judy... P-please, let me come. I'll be good, I fucking promise." She let out a short groan as Judy gripped her sensitive ass tighter at her words: "I'll be your doll! Whenever you want, you can do anything, fuck! Just please take the fucking shard out!"

At these words something snapped inside Judy. 

Gripping V by her hair, she pulled her back roughly, pushing the toy in further in the process, making V see damn  _ stars.  _ In one swift move, she took out the shard, throwing it on the floor next to the bed before picking up her pace. 

Growling and clawing at V ass, she said in a low voice: "We have ourselves a deal, pet."

Both were at their limits, and with a few final  _ hard _ thrusts, both toppled over the edge. V screaming out Judy's name like a prayer, and Judy swearing loudly. 

After having helped V through her orgasm, Judy gently pulled out the toy, stepping out of it before taking off the ropes and handcuffs. Putting everything on the ground, she at last took off the leash and the collar, kissing a very exhausted V in the process. V weakly kissed back, still too much in a daze to do anything, really. 

"V... Mi calabacita. Are you alright, does anything hurt? Do you want me to bring you something?" Judy asked sweetly, feeling guilty as she took in her partner. The girl was positively spent. 

The merc managed to open her eyes, and gazed into her outputs concerned ones.

"Just some water? Please." She weakly said, her throat sore from all the screaming. Judy nodded and immediately went into the kitchen, grabbing them two cans of Real Water. Coming back into the bedroom, she knelt down next to her lover before helping her into a sitting position. Opening the can for her, she moves to hand it over but takes it back when she sees V's trembling hands. Gently she holds it to V's lips as she drinks, her eyes following a stray droplet that had escaped her lips and traveled down her chin and collarbone. 

Judy's eyes settle on the dark red mark around V's neck, where the collar had been. Guilt coming back tenfold, she was taken out of her reverie by a soft hand cupping her cheek. V looked into her eyes, the way she always did: like she was the most important thing in the world. Judy felt ashamed, she knew that sex talk wasn't something that was  _ true  _ but here she was, next to the girl she degraded verbally, physically, and she still looked at her this way.

Full of love. 

"Judy... I can hear you thinking." V said, using some of the strength that came back to her to sit up. Cupping Judy's other cheek, she leaned in to kiss her forehead: "You didn't hurt me. In any way."

"How did you-" Judy was about to ask, surprised that the merc could read her so easily. 

"Your eyes... It's one of the things I love about you. They are so damn honest." V said as Judy leaned into her touch, sighing in frustration. 

"That's not always a good thing..." 

V smiles crookedly at the pout that adorned the techie's lips. Leaning in, she kissed her gently, putting as much emotion as she could into it. 

"I loved every single thing you did." V said, a blush rising on her cheeks: "Sure it was... new. But I loved it and I definitely wanna do it again. Just warn me next time, when you plan to screw the gonk outta me. But don't feel bad, it felt good, like I belong to you." 

Judy cheered up at that, shaking her head she confessed: "I'm glad. I was scared that it was too much, I know I'm not good with  _ feelings _ , but... I love you. I don't want you to doubt that, ever."

Smiling wider than ever before, V pulled Judy in for another kiss. It was slow, gentle, full of confessions and promises. 

Pulling back, V rested her forehead against Judy's and said: "I love you too, you gonk."

Judy just grinned at the insult, before replying: "I'm gonna get a bath going for us. Going to put some oils in there for your sore booty." 

Scoffing at her girl, V watches her leave the bedroom. 

Lying back down, V closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the way her body aches after  _ that _ workout. 

A few moments later Judy came back into the room, smiling softly as V opened her eyes groggily before smiling back. Moving towards her output, Judy bent down before scooping up the merc.

V let out a surprised noise before gripping Judy by her shoulders as she carried her into the bathroom: "Damn, I'm like 50 percent chrom... You're stronger than you look."

Judy only smirked at that, before replying: "Was part of the Mox, remember? Didn't just sit around all day, had to get fit."

Setting V down gently into the hot bath, she moved to sit behind her, holding her close to her chest. The merc sighed in contentment: "I never had anyone do things like that for me, you know? Be so gentle with me." 

"What do you mean? I treated you like a doll just moments ago... Wasn't gentle at all." Judy looked away, guilt still clawing at her conscience. 

V only shook her head at her foolish girl: "We both enjoyed it. Aren't you the one who told me all about enjoying bedroom activities, no matter how animalistic they might seem?" 

"Yeah... But-" 

"No buts! Don't start making exceptions for me." V scolded as she leaned further into her embrace: "I liked it, you liked it. If I didn't, I would have told you and you would have stopped. Right?"

"Of course I would have stopped." Judy sighed, reaching for the shampoo bottle. Putting a bit of the fruity goo into her hands she started to wash V's hair: "Sorry, for being a gonk sometimes. I just... don't want to mess this up."

V closed her eyes as her output massages her scalp, before saying: "I'm proud of you. You're getting better at  _ feelings  _ everyday."

Judy chuckles at the teasing tone, taking the shower head and drenching V when she didn't expect it as revenge. 

"Come on, you gonk. Let's order something and watch a BD." Judy said as she finished washing her own hair. 

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling, teasing each other and watching Bushido BD's. 

V might not always think things through before opening her mouth. 

But that got her Judy...

So it couldn't be  _ that _ bad of a habit. 


End file.
